Just Can't Fight It!
by TheBoltonator
Summary: What is a trainer to do when he lives life one way but his pokemon are trying to steer him the other? Give in to the temptation, of course! ;) ((There might be plot if you look hard enough. Might do a follow-up. Mostly Human x Pokemon. Some Pkmn x Pkmn. GRAPHIC M/M, M/M/M and, maybe, M/M/M/M, LEMONS AHEAD! Fires deleted without remorse.))
1. Chapter 1

**I still do not own Pokemon, blah, blah...**

 **Oh, right. M/M LEMONS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Daniel never thought his pokemon would be such a problem. Never did it occur to him that, just maybe, there were pokemon that did not follow the preconceived rules of nature. Why would he? It wasn't like HE would be the one with a pokemon so intent on mating him it bordered on obsessive.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. History had shown that there have been pokemon who choose their trainers over their own species as mating partners, and vice versa for the trainer. There was always the chance that a pokemon would start loving him in an impure way.

He thought he was prepared to handle this very situation.

Never did he think he would have to deal with TWO pokemon. Not just any two pokemon, either, but two MALE pokemon!

Daniel attempted to convince himself what the fortune-teller told him earlier that day was nothing more than a fake prophecy. It wasn't possible and damn anybody that tried to convince him otherwise! In the back of his young mind, however, was a nibbling little mass of doubt.

How else could he explain the absolutely provocative looks his two pokemon had been giving him as of late, or their attempts to undress him while he slept during the night. He lived alone, and the only ones who could have left in nothing but his shorts were probably the same ones who made sure to have their scrumptious backsides pointed right in his visible spectrum whenever they stretched.

' _What am I going to do? What SHOULD I do? Why are their antics only just now affecting me_?'

Daniel rubbed his forehead tenderly as he approached the Panola Ranch, the daycare only a few dozen yards away...

...and the most disturbing dilemma he had ever been put into.

* * *

Deep, lust-filled moans filled the occupied shed of the Panola Ranch.

Inside the shed a Flareon was diligently slurping on the tender meat of his Espeon partner. It was a forbidden pleasure, two pokemon of the same gender pleasuring each other in such a way. To an outsider, the sinful cries were quite arousing.

Another searing lashing of Flareons' scorching tongue along the sensitive tapered tip of Espeons meat was all it took to bring the Sun Pokemon to an explosive eruption. The succulentely sweet taste of Espeons dick-milk was just one of the many things Flareon adored about the lithe Psychic-type writhing in front of him.

Espeon, the younger of the two Eeveelutions, was panting hotly as his twitching shaft was milked for all its worth by Flareon and his molten mouth. No pleasure sleeve could ever hope to match the intensity of Flareons maw, a fact he hoped his master would savor as much as he did.

A few succulent slurps later Flareon withdrew Espeons deflating shaft from his mouth and licked his lips soothingly.

"Delicious as always, Lavy."

Espeon blushed deeply at the pet-name Flareon had been keen on calling him as of late.

"Your mouth should be illegal or something, Crimson. I swear it feels like my dick is gonna melt in there."

Flareon merely smiled at the flustered Eeveelution before nuzzling the Sun Pokemon affectionately under his neck. "We compliment each other quite well, Lavy. I hope it holds true when we finally get through to our master."

Espeon returned the nuzzle with one of his own. The comforting heat that radiated off of Flareon did wonders for him as he tended to be rather high-strung.

Flareons ears suddenly perked up upon hearing the footsteps of the elderly man with whom the two of them were left. The man, while somewhat ornery and nearsighted, would let him and Espeon play with virtually no interruptions. Espeon, though he never mentioned it, was surely grateful for the privacy as it had allowed the two of them to bond in a way they never would have otherwise.

"I think our master has returned for us, Lavy."

Espeons' purple eyes went wide as saucers hearing the news from his partner. As the elderly man drew closer to their hiding spot the excitement that had been under wraps began to surface. He had always been infatuated with his master from the day he met him as an Eevee. For him it had been love at first sight and, in spite of never actually hearing it from Daniel, suspected he was, in the very least, attracted to both him and Flareon. Of course Espeon had taken measures to quicken the seduction process, some more intense than others.

The time he used his psychic powers to sneak a bottle of artificial hormones into his masters pocket while he was at the drug store was one of the many guilty pleasures he had indulged in to make his body as feminine as possible so that he might attract his master.

"Alright, you two, your trainer is here to pick you up. Come, come. Let's go now!"

Flareon had just finished cleaning up whatever was left of Espeons ejaculate when the shed door opened to reveal a balding man in his late sixties. Next to him was a much younger girl with blonde ponytails sticking out from under the side of a large brown hat.

The girl looked to be in her late mid-to-late twenties and, despite having never learned her name, Flareon assumed she was the elderly mans' daughter. The girl, much like her father, tended to be temperamental. The difference with her was she did not share her fathers' lax attitude towards the bonding sessions Flareon shared with Espeon.

There had been several occasions when they were caught in the act by the girl and taken to separate sections of the ranch. To remedy the likelihood of them being caught in the future both had agreed they would not engage in coitus during their time at the ranch. While this eliminated some of the more pleasurable experiences they could have had, the main goal was to stay within each others' company. It was never a given how long their master would be gone for, so not being separated from the other was vital.

Espeon voiced his displeasure at seeing the elderly mans daughter with a growl of intimidation as testament. The girl, to her credit, responded to the rude welcome with a pearly-white smile and friendly eyes. Espeon knew it was all for show, however, since the evidence of their earlier deeds had been soundly cleaned up by Flareon. As a result of this the girl had assumed the two of them were completely platonic with each other the whole time, something Espeon took great joy in.

A third figure appeared in the distance, their identity not needing any second-guessing, at least not for the two eeveelutions. Espeon managed to get the jump-start on who could reach their trainer the fastest, a testament to his much more lithe body.

Their time at the ranch had not merely been spent giving into each other's desires. Both of them had also been doing sprints to build up not just their stamina but, primarily, their sex appeal. Espeon, having the advantage with his ability to read the minds of others, knew just what his master wanted in a potential mate.

Daniel braced himself for the impending collision of fur and tongues. Lavender and Crimson always loved tackling him when he came to pick them up so he was already digging his heels into the soft grass in preparation. What happened next surprised him, however.

Both eeveelutions were circling around him and yipping in their traditional fashion of "Es!" and "Flare!" There was no weight pressed against his chest and no sensation of gravity pushing him towards the ground.

The two pokemon were actually behaving.

 _'I...was not expecting this reaction. I hope I didn't do something wrong to upset them_.'

His thoughts, though private to him, were readily picked up by Espeon who began nuzzling his legs affectionately. Not wanting to leave Flareon out of the happy reunion, Daniel reached out with his left hand and began rubbing the mass of fur along the pokemons forehead. The gesture was immediately met with licks to his arm and pleased moans leaving Flareons mouth.

"You have very energetic pokemon, Daniel! Is there anything else we can do for you today?"

Daniel turned to look at the girl, the slightest tinge of reddish-pink appearing along his face, as he fumbled with his wallet to pull out the 1000p fee as payment. "N-No, I believe I'm a-all set! Thank you very much!"

The girl giggled loudly and took the payment, doing a quick count to make sure it was all there, before heading back to the entrance with her father. It was very subtle but Daniel could have sworn he saw her wink at him as she passed him by.

There would be time to consider this development later, so he thought. With a relieved sigh, as well as two happy pokemon licking at his covered legs, Daniel took out two poke balls and beamed the two eeveelutions back inside before pulling out his phone to check the time.

'Seven o-clock...I'm not quite hungry yet so maybe I'll head home and catch a few winks before making dinner.'

With his evening set Daniel pulled out his Pokemon Pager and called for Charizard to take him to the Hano Grand Resort, and the hotel where he was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

"We welcome you gladly to the grandiose Hano Grand Hotel!"

Daniel quickly snatched his room key from the man and offered his most polite smile, hoping to get to the elevator before the inevitable barrage of life stories began. Having successfully made it to the elevator Daniel pressed "7" and waited for the rapid ascent up to the top floor.

A loud "DING" preceded the elevator doors opening on the seventh floor. Daniel pulled out his room key and swiped the slot, waiting for the registration light to flash green, before pulling the door handle and making his way inside his room.

The Hano Grand Hotel, contrary to its spacious lobby and marvelous decor, was lacking somewhat with the detail of its rooms. The rooms were comprised of two beds, a small refrigerator, a basic restroom and shower with no curtain or glass to provide privacy. This never bothered Daniel due to the fact he lived alone. It was at that moment he remembered he had not taken to get Lavender and Crimson their baths or groomed them.

Unlatching the two pokeballs from his belt buckle, Daniel enlarged them before letting Espeon and Flareon out, which was immediately followed by him being gang-tackled by the duo the moment he had his back turned.

"Oh, jeez...you two are just too much. Come on, now, i need to bathe you since I was a klutz this time and forgot." Daniel trailed the words with a hint of regret, something his pokemon caught wind of. Espeon was the first to react, wrapping his forked tail around his trainers left wrist and staring in the direction of the shower.

Normally he would sit on a shower chair and use the head of the shower also he could avoid getting his shorts wet. For whatever reason today, however, he began stripping off every layer he had on, shorts included. When he was in nothing but his briefs he suddenly felt very exposed, as though he were being watched by predatory eyes.

If he had taken a moment to glance at his own pokemon he would have understood where the feeing came from. Espeon was inches away from the thin fabric separating what he wanted from his drooling lips. He had seen his master like this before but never had he been so close to the delicious prize hidden inside the boys briefs. With Daniels attention focused on getting all of the bathing and grooming materials out from the nearby cabinet it gave the Psychic-type plenty of time to drown himself in his trainers musk.

It was only when Espeons' nose made contact with the clothed erection of his trainer that Daniel felt something was off. It wasn't a terrible feeling, persay, rather, one he had not been expecting. Deciding it was his vivid imagination, he went back to gathering the rest of the materials. After having fished up the last of what he needed Daniel hopped on the shower and motioned for the Sun Pokemon to join him, something Espeon was extremely eager to do.

Flareon, for whatever reason, opted to wait outside until Espeon was done being bathed and groomed. Daniel thought he had offended the Fire-Type somehow and felt saddened, though the real reason behind his absence was planned from the get go. Unfortunately, for Daniel, it was too late to escape the trap his pokemon had set for him. With the shower water on, and the temperature right above a mild heat, the stage was set for Espeon to begin working his magic.

With Daniels' back turned towards the nozzles it allowed Espeon to get into perfect position.

Directly under his trainers' hanging scrotum.

A fuzzy sensation began coursing through the lower half of Daniels body, his mind becoming exposed to a foreign pleasure. Espeon continued the tail treatment, wedging the space between the split of his tail against Daniels scrotum. Using the feelers on his tail Espeon began methodically rubbing and kneading his trainers sac.

Daniel was beginning to feel light-headed as his scrotum was being given a pleasure he had never experienced before. Who was doing this to him? It couldn't be...

' _Lavender...Arceus p-please don't...tell me_...'

Daniel immediately shook his head of such thoughts, momentarily forgetting about the pleasurable feelings Espeons tail was giving him, and turning the shower water off. He had to control these feelings, these emotions, before they consumed him and made him something he wasn't. He was not into his pokemon like this, and certainly not into male pokemon.

Espeon knew he was breaking the walls of his trainers willpower down. He knew he how much his Master enjoyed seeing his puckered pink hole twitch and expand with his breathing, begging for a big cock to penetrate and fill it. He knew how badly Daniel wanted a mate and how much it hurt him to consider putting his pokemon second to another entity. Espeon had been practicing with Flareon for months on pleasuring another male and, though he would be unable to give his trainer his first he would do everything he could to be his masters favorite.

Using his psychic power Espeon pulled his trainers hands away from his body and pinned them to the shower wall. A momentary pang of guilt left his thoughts, knowing he would have to use force to convince his master how badly he loved him, how desperately his body needed to be filled with his love.

Daniel tried prying his hands from the wall but the unseen weight keeping them restrained was a force far too strong for his body to overcome.

Then he saw just what kind of look Lavender was giving him, or more appropriately, his dick.

It was a look of hunger.

It was as though Daniels cock was the most delicious piece of Rare Candy this side of Alola.

Espeon opened his mouth, twin strands of saliva connecting his upper and lower lips while a fleshy, pink tongue made its way agonizingly slowly from its cage. Espeon, to his credit, knew the barrage of emotions would undoubtedly break his trainers mind if he didn't keep them under control. Espeon wrapped his soft pink lips around Daniels flaccid knob.

The enveloping heat wrapping around his shaft, while unexpected and undeniably sinful, could not take away the damage that had been done to Daniels mind. His own pokemon was preventing him from resisting. He was being held against his will by his pokemon.

Espeon worked quickly around his trainers shaft, sensing the opportunity was rapidly slipping away. With practiced strokes of his soft tongue Espeon teased and coaxed more and more of his masters meat out from its home through delicate and sensual suckles of the tender nodes encompassing his trainers crown. The reaction was almost immediate as Daniels dick surged forth from its flaccid state and to full mast in seconds. The massive inflow of pleasure to Daniels brain slowly began winning over the fear

Daniel was now fully erect and far bigger than what would probably fit inside of either Espeon or Flareon. Inspite of this roadblock, the Sun Pokemon would not be deterred. Sensing his trainer was becoming fatigued from the forced suspension, using Daniels body language as proof, Espeon undid the bindings and very gently lowered his trainer onto the shower floor standing up.

Daniel was free. Lavender had, mercifully, let him down from the wall and loosened his muscles so he could freely move once again. With freedom, however, came the fear.

' _Why are you doing this to me, Lavender? Have I not given you all the love I know how to give? Have I done something to wrong you in any way? You...you really hurt me just now_.'

Espeon lowered his head dejectedly. He had not anticipated such a response after all the lengths he went to in giving the boy pleasure, even if the words had been said indirectly. Espeon simply waited for Daniel to finish berating him and, more than likely, release him and never want to see him again.

What happened, instead, surprised Espeon, and in the best possible way. He felt Daniel pick him up gently, not roughly as he feared he would, and press his forehead against the Psychic-Types own forehead. With Daniel being so close to the gem on Espeons forehead the Sun Pokemon could now link his mind with that of his master.

He hoped it would be enough to save the day.

Daniel could see visions appearing in his mind, visions of Lavender as an Eevee. He saw them playing around in the berry fields on Route 2 and how happy they were. Another vision appeared, this one was the day before Lavender had evolved into Espeon. It showed him and Eevee staring at the night sky outside of Professor Kukueis' lab and drawing things in the sand. He could see Eevee using his paw to draw a nearly perfect heart and then drawing an arrow so that t was pointing at his younger self.

The pieces started adding up in Daniels mind, his eyes opening in time to see Espeon refusing to look at him. In hindsight it had, more than likely, taken a lot of guts and determination on Lavenders part to do what he did to his own trainer. It reminded Daniel, in many ways, of his last crush that ended in both headaches and heartaches. Everything had been going so well between the two of them and then, one night, it shattered so easily, like a tea towel made of glass.

His failed relationship and now his own pokemon making direct, passionate approaches at him. There was no doubt about it anymore; Espeon and Flareon were head-over-paws in love with Daniel and he was now the one denying their feelings. The only question remaining for Daniel now was how he would be able to live with himself if he reciprocated his pokemons feelings.

There would be no going back afterwards, any hope of a normal, straight life would be dashed upon the rocks the moment he gave into his pokemons love.

'Would it truly be that bad, though? I would have what was sorely missing in my life, and so would my pokemon. Would going off the straight and narrow really be such a bother if I can finally be happy? If the ones I love more than anything could finally be happy?'

Espeon felt as though his heart would burst from how overjoyed he felt when Daniel suddenly tilted his chin up and kissed his soft pink lips. Espeon returned the kiss with one of his own, his tail wrapping protectively around his trainers waist. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to forget this moment.

Daniel was keeping his eyes locked onto his pokemons own bright purple orbs, becoming lost in their depths as he poked the entrance to Lavenders mouth with his tongue. His pokemon was quick to oblige as their fleshy organs danced a symphony fit for lovers. The Sun Pokemon was moaning louder than he ever had in his life, feeling his body heat rise as the need to give his master everything his body had to offer was rapidly becoming a pressing concern.

Daniel must have sensed his pokemons distress as he broke the lip lock to a thin strand of saliva still connecting them. Espeon uncoiled his tail from around Daniels waist and hopped onto the tile floor. The Sun Pokemon turned his attention to the painfully throbbing erection between his trainers legs.

Something happened at this point that almost made him forget where he was, as well as the lust-haze that had taken over his actions. Daniel began hearing a voice in his head, a very feminine voice, though it still maintained an air of masculinity. Daniel began to notice that what the voice was saying matched up with his current situation.

Was he hearing his innermost desires in his head? If that were the case he was sorely disappointed with how girlish his voice was. Than it dawned on him that, just maybe, it was Lavender using telepathy to speak to him. He was a Psychic-Type, after all. Daniel decided to openly express his thoughts to see if he was correct.

' _Lavender, is that you talking to me_?'

Espeon looked at his master, eyes frozen in place and cheeks blushing unbelievably bright shades of pink. With a gentle nod Daniel received the confirmation he sought.

Setting Espeon down to grab a mat for the shower, Daniel positioned the mat in the center of the shower. Satisfied with he spot, he then carefully laid down on his back and gave Espeon a loving gaze.

' _I'm all yours, Lavender_.'

Espeons eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as his mouth pounced on his trainers cock, suckling on the most sensitive parts of the crown while lapping lovingly along Daniels slit along the center. Lewd squelching sounds began filling the shower as the eager Psychic-type used his lips and tongue to their full effect, making love to his masters cock as only he could do.

Daniel was basking in the eruption of pleasure surfing through his dick. Why had he waited so long in accepting what he knew was the truth all along? It didn't matter anymore, not when he was getting the best blowjob he could ever dream of from his own pokemon. He could feel Espeon trying to push his small tongue inside the narrow slit of his shaft. It was so mind-blowing it almost made Daniel lose it at the start.

Then came Espeons feminine voice caked with lustful hunger.

' ** _Master...You taste divine~ I could get addicted to your cock~'_**

Hearing his pokemons thoughts in his head was a kind of experience he never thought he would see for himself. Perhaps the thing that turned him on the most was how graphic his pokemon was being in describing his emotions. It was the dirtiest of the dirty talk and, as he began to thrust his hips towards his infatuated pokemons outstretched maw, Daniel began to crave hearing more of it. He wanted to hear how desperately Espeon wanted his dick, how much it pleasured the pokemons body to want to service his masters cock.

Espeon, if his eyes could form shapes, would have been the biggest pair of hearts imaginable. He was in absolute love as his lips sealed deliciously tight around his trainers dick. Daniel was far bigger than Flareon for sure but, thanks to the excessive practice they had together, the concepts didn't stray too far from what he expected. It was more breathing through his nose than anything else. Slowly Espeon began to pull back, tightening his vice-grip on his trainers dick, but loosened them when pushing back onto his shaft. The first few dollops of his masters pre-cum gushed forth from the sensitive crown and that was all it took to send Espeon into a frenzy.

' ** _More...must have more of masters cock...mmm...its mine...masters cock is mine to make love to...I'm going to make love to masters cock every day_** ~'

All of this was reinforced by the sinful slurping and suckling sounds coming from Espeons lips and throat. It so closely resembled that of a baby suckling from a bottle of milk that Daniel began seeing this exchange of erotic intimacy as his pokemon nursing from his dick.

"O-Ohh fuck! Lavender! I'm gonna cum! Keep going!"

Hearing his masters blissful proclamation further fueled Espeons drive. After gathering a deep intake of air through his nose, Espeon practically forced his gullet on the entirety of his trainers dick. The bulge in his throat, though it looked painful, was one of the hottest things Espeon had ever dreamed of doing.

The final straw that made Daniel erupt was seeing Lavender gazing up at him with half-lidded, sultry eyes begging him to unload his love.

' ** _Masters essence! Come on, master! Please! Pleeeeeease? I gotta have it_** ~'

Daniel did not disappoint as he absolutely blasted the first sticky load of his 'milk' down Espeons' warm gullet. In the haze of passion following the initial release Daniel took a moment to look down at him and nearly had a second orgasm right after he had started the first.

His pokemon was using his forked tail to penetrate his own ass.

Lavender was noisily gulping down everything he was giving him. Not a single drop managed to escape the vacuum seal of his pokemons lips. The entire time this was happening, Espeons tail was wiggling to and fro inside his own body excitedly as lust-filled moans filtered through the Sun Pokemon. He continued sucking and slurping for as long as his lungs would allow him to, wanting to nurse his trainers cock for as long as he could keep it erect.

Eventually Espeon pulled his lips off of Daniels shaft and gave it several loving kisses. Rather than walk away satisfied, as he thought Lavender would be after such a feast of his cum, his pokemon, instead, turned around and pulled his forked tail out of his ass, exposing his pink rosebud and smaller pair of pink balls and member.

Daniel had heard of men acquiring something called "second wind" in movies and whatnot. He had no idea what to expect, should he ever acquire it, but after seeing Lavender arc his back, look at him with what could only be described as a lusty bedroom stare and, amazingly, flex his tail hole at him, as though his ass was winking, the blood flow into his dick was virtually instantaneous. Daniels jaw was slack and his aquamarine eyes were as wide as saucers.

' _How can a pokemon be so seductive_?'

Espeon was overjoyed that his practice with Flareon was paying off so well. He wanted to showcase his unique body in every possible way so his master would know exactly what he could offer him. With a haughty, erotic whimper, Espeon wiggled his perfect pink ass at his master, sticking his tongue out and wetting his cum-soaked lips for added effect.

' ** _I'm all yours, master...breed me...fill my little boypussy with your big cock_** ~'

A passerby could have mistaken Daniel for an Arcanine in the split second it took between Espeons words registering in his brain to the moment his crown kissed the entrance to his pokemons rosebud.

"Lavender...I can't hold back anymore! I just can't! I'm going to absolutely ruin you!"

' ** _Claim me, master! Claim me with your cock! Please_** ~'

Nothing more needed to be said as Daniel surged his hips forward and, finally, entered his beloved pokemon. The enveloping heat was otherworldly, more intense than the last female partner he had by such a large degree. It certainly was warmer than his ex had been. Briefly Daniel began to wonder if Lavender wasn't secretly female. The sheer amount of pull Espeons ass had on his dick was akin to a vortex of water out in the ocean, relentless in its efforts to pull him in deeper and deeper until nothing remained.

Espeon was living his most delicious fantasy as he was being taken by his master. The sheer girth of Daniels human cock was stretching him out so incredibly wide it was making the Sun Pokemon see stars. It was all he could do not to faint from the mind-numbing amount of pleasure his masters cock was currently sending him as deep, loving purrs began rumbling through his throat. Not satisfied with his current position, however, Espeon lifted his gorgeous pink bubble butt as high as it would go. He wanted to give his trainer as much leverage as possible to make breeding him that much easier.

Daniel was losing his mind quickly. The incredible suction of Lavenders ass was making it extremely hard to thrust. The way his dick fit so perfectly inside of Espeon made him wonder if it hadn't been designed that way from the very beginning. Whatever the case, his hands reached around to properly mount his pokemon, taking complete control as his balls began slapping against Lavenders backside with each surge forward.

"So-o-o-o g-oo-oo-ood!"

 ** _'More~ Fuck me, master! I'm yours! All yours! Nobody else's! Mmmh, You're splitting my tiny body in half with your huge dick! It's perfect_** ~'

Any semblance of self-control was thrown out the window after hearing his naughty pokemon say such sinful words. Daniel roughly squeezed Espeons hips and started rutting him at a breakneck clip. The lewd slapping of their balls touching, the squelching sounds from Espeons pre-cum lathered pink rosebud and the incredibly sensual moans filling the shower were drowning out everything else around him. All that mattered was making Lavender his bitch, which he was doing most emphatically. A guttural growl escaped his throat as his thrusting reached its fastest pace yet.

Daniel truly was giving into the animal urges inside.

Espeons tongue was hanging out from the side of his open mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head. All he wanted now was to feel his trainer flood his body with his seed, a need he quickly made known.

' _ **I want master to cum inside my naughty, girly ass**_!'

' _I need more conviction than that, you sinful pokemon_!'

 ** _'Please flood my body with your cum, master! AHHH! AH! AH! AH! I-I W-Wanna cum with master! I wanna be pregnant with your babies!'_**

It truly was amazing what dirty words could do in such a situation.

Daniel was thrusting so hard it was making Espeon spasm every time his prostate was touched. The tremors coursing through his very soul was testament to how thoroughly he was being fucked. It wouldn't be long before his heart was whole, now, and he knew his master felt the same. He had witnessed the nasty breakup with that terrible girl and the damage it did to Daniels heart. Espeon could finally take solace in the knowledge that he, a pokemon, could give his trainer more pleasure than another human. It filled his ego to no end, hearing the pleasure-filled moans leaving his trainers lips, as the final act to their sinful love making was wrapping up.

"Lavender! I-I love you! Always!"

' _ **I love you too, master! Claim me as yours~'**_

The world around Daniel and Lavender began to slow down as their glorious lovemaking began its final act. In that moment all that mattered was them, just the two of them. It felt as though every worry they had, every problem in the world, vanished without a trace. In that all-too-brief moment, where both of their bodies were as connected as they would ever be, where the sound of Daniels seed flowing into the deepest parts of Lavender, was all that could be discerned, the knowledge that they were bonding in the most beautiful way possible made the scenery around them so much more beautiful.

It was paradise in every sense of the word.

Rope after rope of hot, sticky seed painted Espeons Innards white, his ring for money an air-tight seal to keep every single drop of his trainers precious gift inside his rosebud where it belonged. With his tongue hanging out, his eyes half-lidded and his paws quivering under the weight of his master, Espeon moved his forked tail in front of Daniels' face and began caressing his cheek lovingly.

Daniel did not know when the flow eventually stopped, his mind having gone virtually numb after the first bouts of heavenly pleasure erupted from his release inside of his pokemon. A weary glance to the side showed Espeons previously taut tummy beginning to bulge out from the sheer volume of cum being fed into him. The sight alone was one of the most sinful things Daniel had ever laid eyes on.

Labored breathing from both lovers began to wane, becoming relaxed and tranquil with only their connected bodies and scent of copulation left to confirm what had transpired truly did happen. There truly was no going back now; this would mark a new direction for Daniel and his pokemon. All of the heartache from Daniels' past seemed like a distant memory now as he gazed into his pokemons' purple eyes, a crescent moon shape being reflected in them by the light fixture above the sink.

Espeon could have gotten lost in his masters eyes. His masters' piercing aquamarine orbs, filled with years and years of cherished memories, seemed to shimmer blissfully in the afterglow of their mating. They would now have a new one to add to the memory bank and, if the incessant pawing of the restroom door was any indication, another one very soon after. That could wait a little while longer, as far as Lavender was concerned. Right now he wanted to bask in the scent of his master, now his mate, all to himself with no interruptions. The Sun Pokemon wanted to keep his trainers' dick inside of him, his cum-soaked tail hole still refusing to let go of its lover, for as long as he could.

' ** _Master...can we stay like this a little while longer? I just can't get enough of how amazing you feel inside me_** ~' Espeon spoke his thoughts to Daniel who, to his credit, had managed to fend off sleeping long enough to respond to his pokemon. An affectionate kiss on Espeons lips was the only response he would receive but, judging by the way his trainer was attempting to stand up, he figured the pair were about to find a more comfortable place to sleep. Just when the night couldn't have possibly gone any better, Daniel gave Espeon what he had asked for. As he made it to his feet, with Lavender being carefully brought with him, Daniel kept his pelvis firmly planted against the lush fur of Espeons backside. The Sun Pokemon felt like his heart would melt at any moment if Daniel continued being so romantic with him.

Daniel slowly opened the door to exit the restroom and found a sleeping Flareon on his side, left leg twitching and moans leaving his open lips. Between the pokemons' legs was a throbbing pink erection, the knot fully exposed and copious amounts of precum leaking from the tapered tip. The young trainer smiled before turning towards the closest bed and gently laying himself and Lavender on the crisp, clean linens. He would undoubtedly tend to his other horny pokemon in the morning but, as if his mind had been synced with that of Espeon, Daniel wanted to remain inside his pokemon for as long as he safely could.

With the two lovers spooning affectionately, Daniel closed his eyes and began rubbing along Lavenders supple pink ass until sleep overtook him.

' ** _Goodnight, master_** ~'

Espeon closed his eyes and, before being overtaken by the sandman as well, let out a happy sigh.

 ** _'I love you, master...my mate_** ~'

* * *

 **This story was intended to be a long one-shot but the 9MB upload limit prevented me from doing what I wanted with it. -.-**

 **Hope you enjoyed it regardless! Ciao! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A VERY Special Shout-Out to Thor94 for his deviously sinful suggestion for this chapter! ;)**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine filtered through the southern end of the Hano Grand Hotel, the sky tinted a medium shade of orange mixed with red. The fountains outside of the hotel were running in full force. Near the western entrance to the courtyard was a nearby lounge chair, currently occupied by a Pikachu wearing a blue bonnet and dress. Next to the pokemon was an elderly man serving it margaritas, his expression one of concern.

"Mr. Chuster! This is your vacation time! You should learn to relax and not be so high-strung away from your adoring public."

The Pikachu in question simply closed its eyes and continued running its upcoming routine through its head, wanting to make sure it was ready to perform when the lights were on it. Inside the hotel, however, a performance was being done on the seventh floor in a certain room...

* * *

Daniel was enjoying his sleep, primarily due to the incredible night he shared with his pokemon, Lavender the Espeon. It had pleased him to no end seeing how good he was making Espeon feel, if the dialogue they shared was any indication.

Truth be told, performance anxiety was a deep-rooted fear for Daniel. He was always worried that, when it came time for him to be a man in the most intimate way possible, he would put up a less-than-satisfactory effort. It affected him during the time he was with his ex and every waking moment after.

As those painful memories were replaced by the life-changing moments of the night prior, a tingling sensation began building within the young man. It started more as a tickle but slowly built up to a more pleasurable friction. Slowly Daniel began to roll his neck side-to-side as the onset of what he perceived to be 'morning wood' made its appearance known.

Then came the unusual sounds. At first it sounded like a soft purr but rapidly fluctuated between moaning and noisy lapping, akin to a cat drinking a saucer of milk. If Daniel had opened his eyes he would have immediately found the cause of his early morning erection.

With the sheets off of the bed, allowing for easy access to the prize underneath, Espeon and Flareon were lavishing their trainers stiffy with their tongues and mouths. Flareon was being the more energetic of the duo, his denial of fun time with his master the night before having built up a dangerous amount of lust in the Eeveelution.

While not as feminine as his Psychic-type counterpart, Flareon made up for it with one of the hottest mouths in the pokemon world. A playful nibble along the sensitive glands denoting the crown of Daniels shaft was enough of a jolt to cause the boys' eyes to flutter open. Aquamarine orbs began to focus on the wonderful sensations between his legs and, for the second time in as many days, the sight alone nearly made him erupt.

' ** _Good morning, Master_** ~'

Espeons' feminine voice was full of pep and lust, though it was primarily lust, as Daniel watched both of his precious pokemon kissing and licking his throbbing erection. The pair would alternate sucking on the crown and tonguing the narrow slit at the top of his cock, creating pleasure that made Daniels' knuckles dig harshly into the bedsheets.

' ** _Crimson was tired of waiting for you to wake up so we decided to wake you ourselves_** ~'

Espeon moved his head down until his gorgeous purple eyes were level with his masters' scrotum. A slow and tantalizing lathering of saliva along his lips preceded the Sun Pokemon latching his lips affectionately on one of Daniels testes. This gave Flareon complete control over the meatiest part, a fact that was quickly taken advantage of. Flareon gave his master the most seductive gaze he could muster before opening his maw wide and enveloping the crown of Daniels' cock.

Daniels' eyes were the widest they had ever been before. If Lavenders' blowjob was the best he had ever received then Crimson was already on the verge of shattering that achievement. It should not have been possible for anything, human or pokemon, to have such a scorching mouth. With his knuckles digging into the bedsheets and his toes curling with ecstasy, Daniel had to focus just so he wouldn't pass out from the superheated pleasure sleeve wrapped around his dick.

Flareon knew he had his master the moment he opened his mouth. No pokemon, or human male, would last long against the inferno that was his maw. Already the first splattering of pre-cum began coating the Fire-Types tongue, causing the most perverted of moans to leave Flareons' lips as he began feeding more and more of his masters' cock down his scorching gullet.

Espeon, while missing out on the main event, was perfectly content showing his appreciation to his masters' balls. They were, after all, the reservoirs containing his trainers' essence. He could think of no better way to display his love in this moment then by worshipping the heavy and sinfully delicious orbs with his tongue and mouth.

A lewd popping sound preceded the Sun Pokemon taking one testes out from the forced 'O' of his mouth and beginning work on the other. Daniel, to his credit, managed to maintain enough clairvoyance to pet and stroke the back of Espeons' head. It was a gesture that greatly pleased his pokemon and, if the rapid swelling in his dick was a sign, so would what was about to happen.

' ** _Are you about to cum for us, master_** ~?'

 _'I can't stop it! It's too much, the both of you_!'

Espeon took his masters' balls out from his mouth and nudged Flareon playfully. Sensing the hint was taken, the Sun Pokemon latched his lips on one half of Daniels crown while Flareon occupied he other. The way their mouths were positioned, they would both be blasted with their trainers cum equally.

' ** _We're hungry, master~ please feed us_** ~'

It should have been illegal for a male to sound so damn sexy.

Daniel arced his back and dug his fingers into the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turned white, his morning wood pouring its love down both of his pokemons throats to a chorus of satisfied moans and noisy gulping. Both Eeveelutions were tonguing their masters cum vein, hoping to nurse for as long as they could.

Daniels cum was the most addictive thing either of them had ever tasted, its flavor causing their own throbbing shafts to twitch and drool precum from the tapered tips. The thought of his seed actually triggering sexual convulsions like this was the hottest thing Daniel had ever heard of, his hands reaching out to pet and lovingly stroke his pokemon as they nursed from his dick.

"Now this is a wake-up-call I can get behind."

Both Eeveelutions gazed up at their trainer, eyes shimmering with adoration and lust for their master. As the flow of cum began to slow to periodic spurts, Espeon tilted his head back and, very slowly, began licking his cum-soaked pink lips. The way the sun reflected off his sweat-cakes fur was quite the arousing spectacle for Daniel, as evidenced by the blood rushing back into his hardening shaft one more.

Flareon was amazed at how fast his master had recovered, a testament to Daniels youth and sex-drive. A fluttering sensation filled the Fire-Types belly very similar to what Espeon had no doubt experienced the night before. It was the hope that his master was about to fulfill the most carnal need imaginable. As Daniel watched his pokemons' dark green eyes shimmer with desperate, sinful lust, the knowledge that he would probably be breeding Crimson sooner rather then later became a much more potent possibility.

Giving thanks for his incredible libido, Daniel motioned for Flareon to hop onto the bed with him, something the Fire-Type was incredibly eager to do. With his mast at full erection once again Daniel picked his pokemon up by his hips and set him down butt-first on his lap. Flareon moaned happily as his warm, bushy tail made contact with his masters' twitching meat.

' ** _Crimson says he loves you so much, master~ and he wants you to make love to him as only you can_**.'

Daniel gazed into Flareons eyes and saw his face being reflected in them. It was one of he most romantic sights Daniel had ever experienced and, as he placed his hands underneath his pokemons' plump red body, the unmistakable scent of a pokemon in heat. It shouldn't have been possible for Crimson to enter a heat cycle, due to him being male. Daniel took it as just another unique part of his pokemon he never knew about.

Flareon, while he couldn't enter a heat cycle due to his gender, his body was very different from the other Eeveelutions. Being a pure Fire-Type, and with the internal temperature at his core reaching over seventeen-hundred degrees Fahrenheit, his body could, combined with his natural scent, create an aroma very similar to what females would put out during their most fertile cycles. Flareon couldn't get pregnant, obviously, but the fact that his ruse was having such an incredible effect on his masters' body made him happier than ever.

Daniel slowly lifted his pokemon by his deliciously plump red backside and positioned the crown of his much larger human shaft at the entrance to Flareons' scorching rosebud. The excitement in Flareon was palpable; he was shaking noticeably and his eyes were as wide as tea cups. He was oh so close to finally being connected with his wonderful master!

"I love you, Crimson."

Daniel pressed his lips against his pokemons' own as the crown of his meaty dick penetrated Flareons most intimate of places.

A loving howl forced its way out of the Fire-Type as his paws wrapped around his trainers' neck. He was in heaven right now as he felt his insides stretch and stretch to accommodate the massive mating tool making its way deeper inside his love-hole.

"FLAAARE~"

"Crimson...Arceus above! My dick...feels like its gonna melt inside you!"

Flareon cried out with passionate, sinful lust while his ass attempted to wiggle even further down his masters cock. Seconds later Daniel felt himself bottom-out inside of his pokemon, Flareon now sitting on the entirety of his twitching and throbbing erection. The sensation of being so completely filled with his master manifested into the Fire-Type leaning forward and kissing Daniel with as much passion and love as he could manage in such a gesture.

"Flaaaare~ Flaaaare~"

Daniel was becoming consumed by the combination of the inferno that was Crimsons' breeding hole and the overpowering scent coming from his pokemons' body. It was taking over his mind and, once his lips were met by Flareons' own, the animal instincts took over.

Using his strength to his advantage, Daniel began pumping his pokemon up and down his rod, as if Flareon were a pleasure sleeve. His hands moved with more and more urgency with each passing moment, as did the volume of Flareons' cries and spasms of pleasure. Daniel knew he might end up breaking Flareon if he wasn't careful, although being careful when his pokemon was drooling and moaning its name was proved easier said than done.

"FLAAaaAaAAAArr~AARR~AARR~AARR~AARR~AARREE~EE~EE~EEON~N~N"

Each syllable was punctuated from the rough, animalistic vertical thrusts from Daniel, paired with the rapid pumping motion his hands were doing to Flareon. It was an incredibly sinful ballet coming from his precious pokemon.

One that Daniels young mind began to lose control to.

As quick as a flash, Daniel had pinned his pokemon to the bedsheets and began fucking his ass with reckless abandon. The sinful clapping sounds that were created from skin meeting fur formed an air of sensuality unlike any other. Faster and faster Daniel rutted his precious pokemon, leaning in closer to nibble on Flareons' warm neck like an alpha male about to mark his conquest.

Flareon, on the other hand, felt like his mind had been broken; the intense battering of his prostate every time his master surged forward made the Fire-Type see stars. At this point he could think of nothing but cocks, his masters cock in his ass and the cock staring him in the face. Daniel had been so forceful with his thrusting, so quick with his surges, that it had placed the Fire-Types tapered crown mere inches from his own mouth. Whatever temptation had been offered his way was just far too much to pass on

Flareon began giving himself a blowjob.

Flareon, Daniels' precious pokemon, was giving himself head.

With every thrust, Daniel watched as Flareon took more and more of his own pink cock down his gullet, all the while devouring the one causing his scorching hot breeding hole to gape sinfully wide.

Flareons eyes rolled back into his head from the dual sensation of being stuffed utterly full in his ass and feeling his own tongue lapping at his own dick. The pleasure was simply indescribable. If he could live off of cum he would have been perfectly content nursing his own warm, gooey treat and receiving suppositories via his masters cock.

Fatigue began to set in on Daniel as the onset of his second orgasm approached. Between the vice-grip on his dick, the sweltering, heavenly heat of his pokemons plump ass, the unrelenting friction generated by his thrusts and the borderline obsessive way Flareons rosebud milked him like an infant seeking milk from its mothers breast, it was all just far too much to endure. The final act was an eruption of moans and swears that heralded both human and pokemon to a gloriously sinful grand finale.

"Crimson! CRIMSON! I'm cumming! IM CUMMING!"

Daniel barely got his last syllable out before a veritable geyser of his seed erupted like a long-dormant volcano. Shot after shot, injection after injection of gooey, life-creating seed was deposited straight into Flareons deepest and most hidden of places. It was enough to trigger the pokemons' own tsunami of seed as it had to travel only a short distance to reach the Fire-Types' hungry belly. The sounds of their essence leaving each other's bodies and into the other, or, in Flareons case, back into it, created a grand symphony of squelching and squishing noises that would have come across as someone applying massive amounts of soap to their hands.

The amount of cum Flareon put out, unlike his counterpart, Espeon, was simply too much to contain. Splurts and squirts of nut batter ran over the corners of his mouth while torrents of his masters' essence splattered all over the bedsheets around them and leaving both lovers caked in each other's semen.

The nirvana lasted for what felt like an eternity. Alas, as with all things, the crash was bound to happen sooner or later. Daniel was the first to come down from his pleasure-high with a massive migraine headache while Flareon could hardly move at all. Given the Fire-Types current position, it wasn't too much of a stretch determining the reason for his stillness. Daniel assumed it had to be at least a little painful to do what Flareon had been doing, deepthroating his own dick.

He couldn't help but feel a little envious of the pokemon, though.

Daniel knew he would be hard as a Golem if he continued to stare and, while the prospect of a third round of intimacy with his pokemon was very tempting, if he didn't get some time to recuperate he wouldn't have anything left to give. Deciding on the best course of action was not an easy one, though, as he was currently hunched over his pokemon. The only way to go would be back and, given how warm Crimson still was, it would not be farfetched to think even pulling his dick back once would reignite his libido. With no other option available to him, Daniel was content to doze next to his beloved Crimson until their bodies calmed down.

Daniel was about to get the biggest shock yet.

It suddenly dawned on him that Espeon had been rather quiet since him Crimson began mating. In fact, Daniel could not see Lavender anywhere and this worried him. He couldn't really get up due to his position but he didn't want to rest not knowing if Espeon was alright. His worries were assuaged, somewhat, when he felt the Psychic-Types paws drape over his back.

His worries came back in full-force when an absolutely massive piece of flesh began probing the entrance to his virgin ass.

"L-Lavender? W-What are..."

' ** _Just relax, master~ Your pet is about to make you feel so good_** ~'

It was then Daniel let his nerves get the better of him, his head turning to see Lavender eyeing his backside with the most sinful expression he had ever seen. Then came the overpowering scent of musk, and not just any musk but the musk of a dominant alpha male. A new question arose in Daniels mind but that was quickly cut off when he finally got a good look at what Lavender was packing.

It was thick.

It was angry.

It was way bigger than he remembered it being. It was actually bigger than his own! Pieces fell into place and, moments later, Daniel realized he had become the pet and Lavender was now the master.

"T-T-There's no way that'll fit inside me! P-Please reconsider, Lavender."

' ** _Ah, ah~ that's "master" to you_** ~'

Daniel was shell shocked by the sudden reversal of his fortune. Did Lavender use his psychic abilities to change his body? Why was the Lavender he saw last night so wildly different to the Lavender behind him and about to take his anal virginity.

' ** _Don't worry, my pet~ I'll be as gentle as I can be~ after all, I would hate to hurt my master_** ~'

Espeons seductive words were followed by a sudden probing of Daniels' virgin bum. It wasn't the Sun Pokemons' dick poking him, however, but his forked pink tail pushing past his rosebud and wiggling around to prepare him for mating.

' ** _Just imagine what it'll feel like being bred by your own pokemon, my pet~ master will be so thrilled and it'll feel so~ good_** '

Lavender began thrusting his thick, furry appendage in and out of his masters' sinfully tight ass, purring with delight as he continued this for several minutes, wanting to make sure he had made Daniels' body aware of its purpose now. Content that his master was ready to be bred, Espeon yanked his forked tail out and coo'd more encouraging words in Daniels mind.

' ** _Mmm~ is my master ready~ my master, now my pet~ I'm going to claim your virginity and mate with you now_** ~'

Now Daniel was more confused than ever. One moment Lavender is telling him he is the 'pet' and the next he is still being called 'master.' Before he could voice his confusion Espeon interrupted him again.

' ** _All of the answers will become clear once I've sown my seed inside of your body, my pet_** ~'

Daniel realized he had no say in the matter; he was about to be taken by his precious pokemon, with or without his consent. With sigh of resignation Daniel wiggled his hips back against the encroaching, tapered tip of Lavenders meaty canine shaft and braced himself.

' ** _Mmmm~ good boy_** ~'

Espeon leaned over Daniels' left side and took a deep whiff of his scent, moaning happily as he prodded the entrance to the boys' hesitant backside. He could tell his master was nervous and a touch scared. All it would take was getting the initial penetration out of the way to break down the final wall to Daniels inhibitions.

' ** _My wonderful master, now my perfect pet~ I'm going to feed you my cock now~_** '

Espeon bit on Daniels' left earlobe as his feminine hips pushed forward and past the puckered ring of his masters' ass. Daniel immediately flinched from the intrusion, a tear rolling down his face that he desperately tried to hide from his pokemon. The Sun Pokemon would have none of it, though, as he leaned forward again and licked the tear away.

' ** _I don't want you crying, my pet~ I'm going to make you scream instead_** ~'

The words have very little warning to what happened next as Espeon abruptly thrust his hips forward and pushed the first two inches of his canine cock inside Daniels rectum.

"NNGH! L...Lavender! It...It hurts! P-Please...stop..."

' ** _That was the worst part, master~ its going to get so much better in a few moments~ I promise~_** '

Though Espeons' words were said with compassion and thoughtfulness in mind, the pain in Daniels' ass said otherwise. He had not expected his pokemon to turn into a dom so abruptly, nor did he expect Lavender to suddenly grow a cock bigger than his own. Daniel could only wait for the promise of pleasure to arrive as Espeon held perfectly still.

' ** _You feel so~ amazing, master! I wanna start fucking your brains out but I don't want to hurt you_** ~'

Daniel could slowly start to feel the pain in his rectum become more of a dull ache. Deciding to test the waters himself, Daniel pushed his hips back, forcing another inch of Lavenders cock inside and was pleasantly surprised at how easily his body was adjusting to being penetrated. It still hurt a little bit nothing compared to a minute prior. Sensing the time was nigh, Espeon took the reins.

 ** _'Oooo, master~ I'm gonna split you in two now_** ~'

Lavenders warning may as well have not been one at all, as the horny Psychic-Type surged his hips forward, impaling Daniel on all nine inches of twitching, agonizingly thick canine cock. The sudden impact to his prostate caused Daniel to discharge semen he didn't even knew he still had in him, as did a rather girlish moan. He hastily tried covering his mouth but found his hands hoisted above his head, leading to the second massive shock of the day.

Flareon was no longer giving himself fellatio.

Flareon was holding Daniels' hands up, his body now completely prone and sandwiched between two endowed Eeveelutions.

' ** _Crimson says he's been wanting to spit roast you for some time, master~ Don't you want to taste Crimsons' cock_** ~'

Everything was happening so fast, far too fast to be precise. Daniel could do nothing but nod his head blankly as the tables had been utterly turned on him.

He was now the bitch to his two pokemon.

Espeon began pulling back, revealing the massive gaping hole of his masters' anus, before pushing himself all the way back inside. The action alone causes Daniel to arc his back in a mix of pain and mind-blowing pleasure. It also gave Flareon the perfect angle to force his mouth-watering pink cock past his trainers' lips and down his gullet. In a matter of minutes both Eeveelutions had went from the hunted to the hunter. Daniel was at their complete mercy now as his young, nubile body was spit roasted between two hung pokemon.

"Flare~ Flare!"

' ** _Crimson wants you to use your tongue, master_** ~'

Daniel didn't really have a choice so, inspite of his mind angrily protesting the role reversal, he began flicking his much larger pink organ over and around the tiny slit centered on Crimsons' spicy dick. The resulting cry of feral pleasure from his pokemon indicates Daniel had hit the sweet spot.

' ** _Mmmm! Flareon says you're a natural cocksucker, my pet~ and your ass is practically milking mine_** ~'

All of the dirty talk, particularly having Lavender translate what Crimson was saying, was really starting to turn Daniel on. What had started out as a nerve wracking endeavor suddenly felt a lot more natural. He wasn't sure when it happened but, at some point, he had begun wiggling his ass back at Espeon and gazing up lustfully at Flareon.

Both Eeveelutions were thrusting their hips in perfect unison, ensuring that every forward surge would generate maximum impact and pleasure for both themselves and their master. Flareon, still overly sensitive from his self-blowjob earlier, was not going to last much longer with Daniel expertly milking his cock. Espeon was faring slightly better, though he knew his masters' body was learning to adjust to the penetration and it would not be long before it was begging for their essence.

Daniel, in a direct contrast to a few minutes ago, was on cloud nine as his ass milked Lavenders engorged canine dick and his tongue continued making love to Crimsons spicy shaft. He could feel his third orgasm approaching, without even having touched himself. That aspect, in itself, was more arousing than he ever thought possible. The escalating moans of both pokemon and human flooded the seventh floor hotel room, as did the overwhelming scent of sex.

There was only one thing the two Eeveelutions had yet to fulfill and that was about to be rectified at any moment. With their pleasure reaching its breaking point, both Lavender and Crimson pushed their hips as hard as they could, disregarding their masters' safety so they could pop their knots inside his body. Daniel was in such a pleasure-haze he had no idea what was happening until he suddenly felt his jaw nearly unhinge and his ass stretch nearly twice what it had been prior.

He had been knotted by both of his precious pokemon.

"FLAAARRRRE~"

' ** _MASTER! OH, MY WONDERFUL MASTER~ IM GONNA FILL YOUR BELLY WITH MY SEED_** ~'

Espeon and Flareon came at nearly the same time, with Daniel only moments behind them. The incredibly spicy flavor of Crimson and the thick deluge of seed flooding his ass nearly caused Daniel to faint from the pleasure overload short-circuiting his brain. So immense was Lavenders load it actually caused Daniels' belly to swell, the boys' aquamarine eyes gazing down to see Lavenders' hips connected to his ass, knot and all. His jaw, while it wasn't sore at the moment, would undoubtedly be hurting later as his attention shifted back to Crimson and felt his nose brushing firmly against his warm red fur.

What happened after and in between was blurry at best for all three involved. The absolutely sinful orgy had completely drained them of their energy and, with no complaints raised, both human and pokemon decided to rest for the day.

When Daniel came to he felt two pair of furry paws draped over his bare chest, his precious pokemon snoozing soundly with the most content smiles on their faces.

How had he gotten so lucky? Did he truly deserve this happiness? How long would his happiness last? Where would he go from here?

There were just so many questions left unanswered. They would need to be answered, without a doubt. The answers could wait, at least for now, however.

The sun was beginning to rise along the southern end of the Hano Grand Hotel and a certain Pikachu was staring at the seventh floor from his lounging chair...

* * *

 **A/N: To the "Guests" spamming my stories and -telling- me to do follow-ups or -demanding- that I do something: Bite me. I work 5-6 days a week and I will upload at a pace that is comfortable for me. There are plenty of stories here to get your fap on to, so I suggest you look them up if you're that impatient. ;)**


End file.
